In the Line of Duty
by reignofhavok
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles from the Resident Evil universe.
1. Carlos & ?

Notes: This is just a series of unrelated Resident Evil drabbles. Rather than post each seperately, which seems rather pointless, I'll just keep them all together in this fic, each chapter being a new drabble. But enough with the chatter, here I give you:

Drabble One: Carlos and the woman he loves...

----------------------------------------

He looked deep into her eyes, feeling himself getting lost in the depths. It was like this every time, almost like a page out of a script. His hands went up slowly to cup her cheeks, his heart pounding in his chest.

It was the sight of her. It drove him crazy. He, Carlos, the big merc on campus. Reduced to a pile of conflicting, warring emotions every time she walked by. There was really only one word to describe it. Love.

Pressing his lips softly to hers, he closed his eyes and succumbed once again. He was hers forever.


	2. Ada & Leon

Drabble Two: Ada Wong and Leon S. Kennedy.

--------------------------------------

Her hand ran down across his chest, his well-toned form shuddering under her feather light strokes. He quickly grabbed her wrists and held her forcefully, the heat from her intense glare almost unbearable. Sometimes he thought it was hard to tell whether she despised or loved him. Perhaps both.

"No more games Ada," he growled, gripping her wrists even tighter as she tried to struggle away. Her gaze pierced through him, the struggle for dominance burning within her. They stood there, an internal war raging over who would be the victor.

Ada eventually smiled. Tonight would be fun indeed.


	3. Birkin & Wesker

Drabble Three: William Birkin & Albert Wesker 

-----------------------------------------

It was the way his gaze sometimes lingered for too long. The way his hand would rest on my own, or brush against me as he walked by. The simple things that most people never took notice of. But I did.

There was never a need to say anything. In cases like this, sometimes things are better left unspoken. As the saying goes, actions speak louder than words. In this case, his actions were like a foghorn on a silent night.

Soon we'll part. I feel it in my bones. But I wouldn't give this up for anything.


	4. Chris & Jill

Drabble Four: Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine

----------------------------------------------

It's very possible I'll never see her again. It's a thought I try not to think about, but it always manages to worm its way in and bury deep inside my consciousness. Trying to make me falter, make me stray.

But it's for her that I continue, the very reason that I can't stray. If for nothing else at all, I have to do this for her. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try. She means too much... too much to simply sit back and do nothing at all.


	5. Kevin & David

Drabble(s) Six: Kevin Ryman & David King 

------------------------------------------

The events played out in slow motion. Kevin looked down at his chest, the blood pooling and spilling out across his uniform. At first he felt nothing. No emotion. No pain. Absolutely nothing.

The world was silent, calm. It continued to spin, as if his life hadn't just been ended at the end of a stray bullet.

Then it hit him. He fell to the floor, fire quickly spreading throughout his chest to the rest of his body.

He looked up at the horrified face that had shot him, managing one last word before death finally claimed him.

"David..."

-------------------------------------------

It was impossible to pinpoint the precise moment it happened. They had been on the run all night, finally escaping to the confines of the R.P.D. At first all had been safe, but before long they were surrounded again. The zombies were simply everywhere.

In the chaos of the attack things went terribly wrong. A stray bullet hit one of his fellow survivors, a man he'd initially hated but began to respect and admire. Now he had killed him. The look on his face as he called out his name was something he'd never forget. Never...


	6. Albert Wesker

Drabble Six: Albert Wesker 

----------------------------------------

Pure, blinding rage. It coursed through his body, filling his senses and overrunning anything that came in its path. He could feel it in his very bones, causing an almost involuntary shaking as it tried to escape.

But he couldn't let it escape. Not yet. There was still work to be done, and despite the failure of this mission, there would be more to come. He would have his revenge, one way or another. Good things come to those who wait. Or so they say.

For now... repress the rage. Save it for future use. Its time will come.


	7. Jill Valentine

Drabble Seven: Jill Valentine 

--------------------------------------

She would never forgot that first inhuman screech. The slow 'tic' of its claws as it slowly advanced upon her. The all too human narrowing of it eyes and gruesome smile as it contemplated how it was going to kill her.

Nor the blood and gore of its exploding head, as she did the only thing she could think to save herself. The thump of its lifeless body as it fell forward, nothing to keep it standing any longer. The rapidly congealing blood that poured out of the open wound.

It was something she would never forget, could never forget.


	8. Kevin & Beer

Drabble Eight: Kevin Ryman & Beer 

-----------------------------------------

Beer.

Such a glorious invention, given to man by the gods themselves. Did ever such a perfect creation exist before it? Kevin didn't think so. The way it sparkled, bubbled and foamed. Entering his blood stream and making him feel at home once again. There was no other feeling like it in the world.

One truly had to appreciate beer for all its worth. It wasn't simply a drink, but a beverage to be admired, respected, loved, cherished. You savoured it. Tasted it. Revelled in the pure quality of it.

Beer. The solution to all life's problems.


	9. Claire Redfield

Drabble Nine: Claire Redfield 

----------------------------------------

Searching. It's all I seem to do these days. Ever since my brother disappeared without word I've been searching. Searching through city after city, false lead after false lead, country after country. Nothing but endless, endless searching.

I can't stop however. Not until I find him. And I will, of that I'm certain. Even if it takes me until death, I will keep searching for my brother. He's alive, I can feel it in my bones. My last lead has led me to Paris, Umbrella headquarters. He's around here somewhere.

Where are you Chris?


	10. Kevin & David 2

Drabble Ten: Kevin Ryman & David King

---------------------------------------

A hand runs slowly down his chest, a feather light touch so soft it's almost unbearable. It trails to his waistline, lingering across the band of his trousers. His face remains impassive, almost as though he's unaware of the sexual nature of the simple gesture. But he's not unaware. If anything, he's supremely aware.

Lightly grabbing his wrist, he wraps his fingers around the other man's hand. He smiles, a grin that could melt even the most stubborn of defenses. It's never failed to melt his.

"Kevin..." It's a single word, spoken with such urgency and emotion that it doesn't need a sentence to complete it. He knows full well what he wants. What he needs. And he will give it to him.

Sliding his hands slowly around his waist, resting in the small of his back, he pulls the plumber towards him, pressing his body along the length of his own. His face remains stoney, but his eyes speak volumes. David never was a man of many words.

Capturing his lips softly, Kevin feels him surrender once more, the simple action saying far more than words ever could. He is his.


	11. Jill & Kevin

Drabble Eleven: Jill Valentine & Kevin Ryman

------------------------------------------

Rough hands slip around her waist, pulling her tightly against his body. Jill smiles, a coy smile that tries to be innocent but clearly is meant to have the opposite effect. He smiles back, eyeing her finger playing with his waistband.

"Kevin..."

"Yes?" he whispers, an almost gutteral sound. He continues to watch her finger playing at his waist, teasing him, mocking him. The urge to throw her down and have his way with her right there is almost too strong to bear, but bear it he does.

"You're far too overdressed."

He lets out a laugh, lifting her up so she sits on his waist. Capturing her lips with his own, he walks the pair over to the nearby desk, clearing it of offending papers and throwing her down. Her hands rip off his shirt, his running up under her skirt.

With her legs wrapped around his waist, she pulls him towards her tighter. Lightly nipping at his bottom lip, Kevin smiles in return. Running his fingers softly under her thighs, he smiles as her eyes close in response.

Kissing the side of her lips softly, he heads towards the one direction they both want. They both need.


	12. Joseph Frost

Drabble Twelve: Joseph Frost

---------------------------------

Movement in the grass. Too fast to be the wind. Joseph spins around, his gun trained on the spot, quickly sweeping the area with his torch. Nothing there. Sighing, he turns back around.

Pain explodes through his body, chunks of flesh getting ripped off his limbs. He's on the ground before he even realises what's happening. Then he sees them. The dogs.

He screams, but it's a futile scream. They're at his neck now, and it won't be long until it's all over. With a quick rip the pain ends. Everything turns to black.


End file.
